


Lost in time

by psychoticmidds



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Eventual Mick Rory/Leonard Snart/Rip Hunter, Eventual Rip Hunter/ Leonard Snart, F/M, Ice Powers, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Time Powers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Leonard and Rip fall, the exposure to the time force starts changing them both. Their age starts to lower slowly, and their memories concerning those disappearing years are taken along with it. Leonard’s cold gun, that was in its holster as always, breaks open, and melts into his skin. Meanwhile, the time swirling around Rip begins to soak into him. The ripping agony of the changes knock them both unconscious until they finally land face first on the ground. Somewhere, somewhen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> ▪ I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or any of the characters
> 
> ▪ tatch is my amazing beta reader ❤
> 
> ▪ feedback is welcome and appreciated

The Waverider jolts suddenly, electricity shooting through the air as alarms begin to blare and Gideon voice comes over the comms. ”Captain, it seems Chronos has found us once more.” Rip groans loudly in exasperation, picking himself off the ground. He had just finally laid down to get some sleep when the ship took the hit, knocking him out of bed.

"Yes, thank you Gideon, I am perfectly aware of the situation. I'm on my way to the command deck now, get ready to fight.” Rip orders, heading out of his room, running down the corridors.

"What's a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here?” Leonard sneers, stepping out of his own room, glaring at Rip pointedly. As if this was his fault. The Waverider takes another shot, toppling both Rip and Len over, throwing them against the wall. Rip groans, putting his hand on the wall to regain some balance, about to push himself off when he hears a creak underneath him. Rip stops, holding still, about to tell Snart to do the same when the Waverider takes another hit.

The partition snaps, falling out under their feet. Leonard barely grabs a hold of an edge, feeling Rip clinging to his legs like a lifeline.

”Hang on!” Len calls to Rip, grabbing the edge of the ship with his other hand, trying to pull them both up. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a laser flying towards the ship, hitting it. The Waverider shakes violently and Leonard loses his grip on the jagged edge he had been clinging to. Everything is suddenly very green as he and Rip start free falling through time.

Chronos sees the two bodies being ejected from the waverider and something in his mind snaps when he identifies one of those bodies belongs to Leonard Snart. " Lenny? Fuck! No. No!” He slams his hands on the piloting board, trying to chase Len down through the vortex. He loses them as their bodies spin out of reach and are taken away.

Mick growls, part in anger, part in distress. He couldn't get a lock on Leonard and lost him. He decides to head back to the Waverider, hoping that he’ll have better luck with Gideon to help. 

Meanwhile, back on the Waverider Gideon’s voice comes over the comms: "Captain Hunter and Mr. Snart are no longer on board.”

“What do you mean they're no longer on board?” Sara demands. "Don't you have any good news?”

“We are being boarded.” Gideon replies.

"How is that good news?” Jax asks, confused.

"It's Mr. Rory.” Gideon chimes cheerfully, as if Mick hadn't been presumed dead for the past month.

“What?” The crew exclaims in unison, shocked. The Waverider shakes as she is hit again and Sara grunts, jumping into the pilot's chair trying to get some control over the ship’s unpredictable jolts, but to no avail, as only Rip knows how the controls work.

“Gideon, do something!” Sara demands, overwhelmed by the situation.

"I'm sorry Ms.Lance, but without Captain Hunter, we are going to crash.”

“Oh, you gotta be frickin kidding me!” Jax exclaims.

"Strap yourselves in!” Ray tells the others, taking a seat and pulling down the restraint belt, locking it in place. Kendra, Jax and Martin sit in the seats closest to them, strapping themselves in as well. Mick storms into the command deck, still dressed as Chronos, helmet under his arm.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Rory. We're about to crash land.” Martin does a double take of Mick’s face then informs him, holding onto the straps tightly.

"What's with the get up?” Ray asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Long story Haircut. Now shut up. I need to fly this bucket of bolts and you talk too much.” Mick shoots back, directing then looks at Sara. "Move, now!”

“What makes you think you can fly this ship?” Sara argues back, not sure she can trust Mick.

"Move, or we all die.” Mick growls in retort, Sara hesitates momentarily before releasing the strap and moves out of the pilot's chair.

"If we make it out of this alive, you have some explaining to do.” Mick rolls his eyes at Sara muttering a whatever under his breath and takes the seat, strapping himself in. Sara takes a seat with the others, hoping that she had not made a mistake by handing the Waverider over to Mick. Sara glares but moves out of the chair. He wastes no time in sitting and the ship’s moves suddenly seem much smoother.

That is until: “Mr Rory, the main reactor appears to have gone offline.”

“Better get ready, we’re about to crash.” Mick states gruffly. All of a sudden the ship plummets and falls out of the Time Vortex and into the open sky until it finally hits the ground, digging into the earth. Eventually, the slide comes to a stop. Smoke rises from the Waverider and the power goes out in the ship, while Mick’s ship lands smoothly nearby. Mick unlocks his belt, pushing upwards and stands up only to be met with a wall of confused ex-teammates that are only one step away from crowding him.

“What the hell is going on here Mick? How are you alive? Why are you dressed like Chronos?” Kendra demands, more than a little freaked out.

“Snart didn't kill me and I’m Chronos.” Mick explains bluntly. He has no time to deal with this crap, he needs to figure out a way to save Lenny.

“What do you mean, you’re Chronos?” Ray asks, placing his hands on his hips and tilts his head slightly.

“Look, we could stand around all day talking, or, we could figure out how the hell we’re gonna to get out of here and find Snart!” Mick gruffly tells the group, irritated with them.

“And Rip.” Martin adds. Mick throws him an annoyed look.

“Yeah, sure.” Mick shoves his way through his ex-teammates, but Sara stands in his way blocking him once more.

“What happened to them anyway?” Sara hisses, narrowing her eyes at Mick not letting him get off that easily.

“One of the blasts from my ship caused a breach in the hull. Len and Rip fell out of the ship. I tried to follow them, but they disappeared before I could catch up.”

“So that's what Gideon meant by saying that they were no longer on board….” Sara mutters under her breath, looking away from Mick. Letting the news sink in, Sara clutches her fist then takes a punch at Mick, hitting him harshly in the jaw. “How could you?”

“It wasn't my fault!” Mick bellows back furiously. “I was under the Time Masters’ influence!”

“The Time Masters? How did they find you?” Martin continues to pry, hoping for more answers.

“Like I told Haircut, long story. We got other problems to worry about.” Honestly, Mick doesn't want to tell them what happened. It‘s none of their business, and it's not like any of them actually cares about him.

“Where is here anyway?” Jax asks, apparently satisfied with the answer he got so far.

“Good question. Let’s go find out.” Martin suggests, breaking away from the crowd and walks off. The others follow slowly behind, Sara waiting for Mick to go on ahead before she stalks after him. She’s gonna keep an eye on Mick, just in case. Mick grits his teeth, knowing what she is doing, but doesn't call her on it.

“The doors are stuck.” Martin's voice comes from ahead as Mick and Sara catch up to the others. “Jefferson, would you mind giving me a hand?” They clasp each other’s hand, morphing into Firestorm, and blast the door open. “Great, another thing we’ll have to fix.” Mick comments sarcastically, folding his arms irritated. Martin and Jax separate from each other, ignoring Mick and walking out of the ship.

As they all exit, they look around in astonishment. It looks like they ‘landed’ in what appears to be the ruins of a long since crumbled over Central City. Everything seems decayed. Most buildings are covered in overgrown vines and centuries old trees seem to be a regular occurrence. There’s a herd of deers a bit further, next to what could have once been a Jitters, peacefully grazing, apparently unbothered by the band of humans that just appeared. Flocks of colorful birds keep on passing over their head, calling out different tunes. Apart from the animals, nothing can be heard but the wind.

* * *

 

As Leonard and Rip fall, the exposure to the time force changes them both. Their age starts to reverse slowly, and their memories concerning those disappearing years are taken along with it. Leonard’s cold gun, that was in its holster as always, breaks open, and melts into his skin. Meanwhile, the time swirling around Rip begins passing through him, soaking into him. The ripping agony of the changes knocks them both unconscious even as they land face first on the ground. Somewhere, somewhen.


	2. 1922

The smell of grass and dirt invades Leonard's senses as he regains consciousness. His entire body is screaming in pain as he forces himself to roll onto his back in the field. Opening his eyes, he looks up into the night's sky, the stars and moon covered by clouds. _How the hell did I end up outside?_ he wonders. Leonard realizes he isn't alone when he hears the sound of a pained groan at his side. There, a bit further away, lays another male with dark brown hair, wearing a brown trench coat that looks a little too big for him. He doesn’t look much older than Leonard. The other teenager lifts his head up, his green eyes locking onto Leonard. Without any sort of warning the other male suddenly lunged himself at Leonard, landing on top of him, and straddling him as he pulls a knife and holds it to Leo’s throat, his moves a bit manic around the edges.

"Who are you?” The older male demands in a low threatening hiss. Leonard narrows his eyes at the other, leaning up against the blade digging into his skin. He looks unfazed by the sharp edge that is causing him to bleed.

"I should ask you the same thing.” Leo coldly retorts, grabbing the other teen by the arm that’s holding the knife, and struggling to get him off of him. Having pushed the blade at a safer distance, Leonard throws his head forward, headbutting the older teen. The other’s body tumbles back and Leo uses the advantage to punch the older teen, hard enough to knock him off, away and on to the ground. Leonard picks himself off the ground, looking down at the other male with a sneer, wiping his neck clean. “Is that the best you can do? Well, I’m not impressed.” The other teen stares up at the younger, taken by surprise. Looking impressed by Leonard, he stands up and brushes himself off, unfazed that his clothes are baggy, clearly too big for him, almost as if he was used to wearing clothes that didn't fit him properly.

“You should be more cautious in the way you speak to me.” The older teen threatens, and Leo raises an eyebrow slightly amused.

“Or what? You'll threaten me with your little knife again?” Leonard snorts at the other, bored already. His dad is much more threatening than this punk could ever dream to be. “That worked so well the first time.” Len adds in a cold, demeaningly sarcastic tone.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The other demands, becoming more irritated with the cocky younger male, who crosses his arms, slouching lazily.

“Leonard Snart. Now, if you'll excuse me. I don't have time for this, I need to go home.” He no longer cares who the other guy is, he has to get home before Lewis gets upset that he isn't there, and takes his anger out on Lisa. Leonard turns away from the older teen, looking around to get his bearings and find his way home. In the dim light of a street light a few yards away, he can see a house that resembles his own. As Leo walks away, he doesn't notice that the older teen is following him, his eyes set focused on the house that draws nearer with each step that he takes. Realizing that the house isn't actually his, Leonard stops in the middle of the front yard. The porch light suddenly turns on and the door opens up.

“Beat it, hood!” A man shouts from the front porch, a Colt M1911 in his hand, aiming it at Leonard threateningly. The older teen watches the younger closely, expecting to see some sort of hint of fear, but the cold emotionless look in Leo’s eyes holds up even then. Although, it does surprise the other when Leonard walks off the man's yard without any argument, looking lost in his thoughts until he notices the older teen standing there.

“You're still here?” Leo questions with a sneer, eyeing the older teen. Just behind the brown haired teen is a tree that Leo recognizes. He swears and starts walking in its direction. “Don't you have something else you could be doing?” Leo hisses at the other, slamming his shoulder into the teen’s shoulder on purpose.

“Nope.” The older teen replies and keeps following after Leonard as he realizes that it seems to be getting on Leo’s nerves. The older teen finds it amusing. “I'm Michael, by the way.” he introduces himself properly to the younger male, now walking at his side. Leonard throws Michael a cold look out of the corner of his eyes, just wanting him gone. Lewis wasn't going to be happy seeing that a stray followed him home.

“Who cares.” Leonard suddenly stops in the middle of the empty street, his eyes focusing on the tree then the house and his eyes narrows, searching around the block again.

"Don't you know where you live?” Michael teases, poking at Leo. He’s trying to get another rise out of him, but Leo is too distracted by finding his way home. How could that little punk be so unfazed by everything else, but acts like the most important thing in the world is getting home? No one's home is that fucking great. Or, maybe it is, and Michael just doesn’t know. He's never really had a place he could truly call his home after all.

Leonard doesn't even retort before he takes off once more, heading down another street to another house and stops just outside to study it. He moves on, rushing towards the next house and repeating the cycle once more. As Leonard studies the tenth house that hecould have sworn was his, he can feel his heart racing in his chest. _Why can't I find it?_ Leonard wonders and turns to the older teen. “Okay, I'm done playing your minds games. Where the hell am I?” He hisses, failing to hide the edge in the voice and Michael finally sees a small glimpse of the panic he’d been expecting to see on the younger teen’s face for some time.

“How would I know?” Michael scoffs, crossing his arms and glaring at the other. The kid would have to up his act if he wanted Michael to believe him. “You're the one that kidnapped me. Why don't you tell me where we are?” Leonard shakes his head in disbelief, turning away from the older teen, hiding his face from the other,  and feeling his body starting to tremble. He wants to scream and cry, but he can't. If he does, it would show weakness and for all he knows, that is what Michael wants. Lewis was behind this for sure, testing him to see if his son would break given enough pressure. Len suddenly turns back to Michael, furious and scared.

“I swear, if you are behind this and Lisa gets hurt because of you, I'll make you pay.” Len vows, but Michael only finds it funny, and starts laughing. Leonard decks him pretty hard in the face, catching Michael by surprise. That was no staged punch, Michael realizes, it was the real deal.  The smile fades and the older teen reaches out, pulling the younger teen closer and squeezing his throat. Michael flicks out his knife, the blade hovering near Leonard's cold blue eyes.

“Now listen here, Leo. I don't know, or care who Lisa is.” Michael snarls, tightening his grip on Leonard's throat, drawing a choking sound from the other’s lips. "Something is going on here, and it's obvious to me now that we both have no clue what it is. So how about this? I am going to release you and then, we are going to work together to figure this out. Deal?” Unable to breath, or break Michael’s grip around his throat, Leonard  nods his head weakly and the hand finally release him. Gasping and coughing for air, Leonard bends over and takes a hold of his knees to stabilize himself until he catches his breath.

“Say you're right.” Leonard begins, his cold tone raspy as he recovers from being choked. “How do you suggest we figure out what's going on?” He asks, curious if to see if Michael even has a plan.

“We find somewhere to stay for the night, and in the morning, we ask around and find our answers. One way or another.” The smile that touches Michael lips sends up a chill up Leonard's spine, putting his dad’s beatings and anger to shame.

"No, thanks.” Leonard drawls out bluntly, and turns away starting to walk away. Michael grabs Len by the arm, yanking him back and spins him around to face him.

"For some reason we ended up here together, I don't think it would be smart to split up.” Leonard stares Michael down, clenching his jaw in order to push down the terror that’s churning in his gut.

"I think that I’m being smart for not trusting someone I’d never seen before tonight, that pulled a blade on me the minute he woke up and with whom I ended up stranded in a place neither of us knows. So yeah, not quite trusting you here.”  Leonard points out bluntly. Michael sighs, rolling his eyes and looking defeated.

"Gosh you're stubborn.” He points out to the younger teen. “Fine, what do you have in mind?” Leonard looks away, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Dunno, I'll figure something out.” Michael’s jaw clenches, as he waits for Leonard to walk away. The moment the younger male turns his back to him, Michael uses the butt end of his butterfly knife to crack Leo in the back of the skull, knocking him unconscious.

“Sorry kid.” Michael apologizes, putting the knife away. He leans down and hauls Leo off the ground and over his shoulder. "Just doing what's best for you.” Carrying Leonard away, Michael walks the streets until he finds an abandoned warehouse. Keeping the younger teen in position with his arm, Michael searches in his pocket and finds something to pick the lock with. When the lock finally gives way, he puts away his makeshift lock pick and heads inside, closing the door behind him.

Going to the furthest corner of the warehouse, Michael slides Leonard off his shoulder, dropping him harshly on the ground. Flopping on the ground next to the teen, Micheal studies the dark haired boy closely for a few seconds. This one’s gonna be hard to crack, isn’t he? A wave of exhaustion washes over Michael. He pulls his knife out again, leans against the wall and falls asleep.

* * *

 

Leonard’s pained groan as he wakes up jolts Michael’s eyes open and he looks over at Leo who is running his hand over his head painfully. "You're not doing so well at earning my trust.” Leo hisses icily, wrinkling his nose as he pushes himself off the ground, moving away from Michael. "Where are we now?”

“Abandoned warehouse, trust me, we're safe.” Leo snorts at Michael. He trusts him about as far as he can throw him. "Come on, we should go and find out where we are, so that we can both get back to where we need to be.” Leonard eyes Michael, still unsure about him, but realizes he doesn't really have a choice. He doesn't know what to do next, or even what to expect, and although the older teen puts him on edge, at least he seems as determined as Leonard to figure it all out.

"Under one condition.” Leonard says, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Stop manhandling me.”

“Stop making me.” Michael retorts without even a moment's hesitation.

"I don't have to do what you say, you're not the boss of me.” Leonard huffs. Michael pats Leo’s head, slightly sticking out his tongue with a teasing smile.

"I'm older than you.” Leo narrows his eyes and glares darkly at the older teen. Michael begins to walk away heading for the door. Looking over his shoulder at Leo, the teen raises an eyebrow. “Coming?” Grumbling under his breath, Leonard follows Michael out of the warehouse and onto the streets. “There,” Michael says pointing out a boy on the street corner holding a newspaper in hand.

He rushes off, while Leo follows at a much slower pace, looking around. The people in the street are all staring at them.  “Leo, you have to see this!” Michael exclaims, shoving the paper in his face, pointing out the date. "Look at the date, it says today is June second, nineteen twenty-two.”


End file.
